japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Shigure
Sohma Shigure (草摩 紫呉) is a member of the Sohma family, and is the Dog of the Zodiac. Shigure is the eldest member of the Zodiac. He transforms into the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac whenever he is hugged by the opposite gender, or his body comes under a great deal of stress. He is the first Sohma to appear in the anime/manga. Shigure's name is derived from the tenth month of the Japanese lunar calendar, Shigure'zuki, or "Autumn showers month". Background Shigure is laid-back and anything but solemn. He is a flirt, a tease, and often acts like a pervert. Though it's never really shown in the anime, Shigure also is manipulative, dark-humored, and rather selfish. Although he feels affection towards Tohru, but he is only using her to help him break the Sohma curse; he causes many stirs among the other characters to reach this goal. Shigure's best friends are Hatori and Ayame. This trio have been friends since their childhood. Together their nickname is the Mabudachi Trio (the Three Musketeers in the English version). While it is obvious how Ayame and Shigure get along well, it's less certain how Hatori, who is always exasperated with them, became their friend. Personality At his initial time of appearance, Shigure seems like a pervert, yet a laid-back character. As the story goes on, he begins to seem more sinister. However, he has always had a good heart deep down inside. Occasionally, Shigure shows that he has another side to himself. He can be surprisingly mature, thoughtful, and gives rather sage and insightful advice to Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and other characters, acting like an actual "adult". Only in the manga is it revealed that he is also quite cunning and somewhat dark-natured (although this is only because of his loyalty to Akito). Appearance Shigure has short black hair and brown eyes, inheriting his appearance from his mother mainly. Shigure is fond on wearing Japanese traditional clothes as he claims that it gives him the vibes to write. Zodiac Sign As the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac, he transforms into a large black Dog whenever he is hugged by the opposite gender or his body comes under a great deal of stress. In his dog form, he can sense when Yuki or Kyo have turn back into humans. He can also sense when a land slide is about to happen. An example being in the first episode when he heard a wolf's howling at night, and learned that the land slide have ruin Tohru's tent. When Tohru asked how did he know that there was going to be a land slide, he told her to think of it as an instinct. Like all Zodiac animals in the Chinese Zodiac that a Sohma member transforms into, Shigure while not in his dog form would usually be surrounded by his Zodiac creature. As quote by Kyo, Shigure would have dogs surrounded all over him. An Example being in the Sixth episode, when Saki told Shigure and the others that a Dog was outside of his window happily looking at him. In which Shigure happily told Saki "Oh Yes that's a Dog!". Fruits Basket Manga As a writer of both romance novels and academic books, Shigure loves to drive his editor, insane by not giving his editor the pages on time and constantly goes off topic when his editor questions him about his work being finished or not. His most famous and well-celebrated pen name is Kiritani Noa (western order, Noa Kiritani), which he usually uses for his romance novels, such as 'Summer-Colored Sigh', which he showed to Saki,Arisa and Kyo. They give very different reactions, Hanajima asks if a sequel will be coming out, while Uotani says it is unacceptable to write that 'smut' and Kyo comments that it's sick. Tohru thinks it's amazing that she knows an author. Fruits Basket (Anime) Tohru Honda, a high school girl, is introduced to Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma, as she passes by a house with little figurines of the Chinese zodiac laid out on the front porch. Since her mother, Kyoko Honda, recently died in a car accident and her father, Katsuya Honda, died when she was young,she subsequently moved in with her grandfather. However, due to her grandfather's house needing renovation, she takes to living in a tent on the Sohma lands. After Yuki and Shigure eventually become aware of this, they invite her to into their home, working as a housekeeper in return for room and board. Not long after, Kyo Sohma invades the dwelling to challenge Yuki. However, Tohru, in an attempt to stop the chaos,accidentally embracing each of them, finds out that Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure turn into a cat, a Rat, and Dog, respectively. Tohru discovers the Sohma family secret; the thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the animals of the Chinese zodiac, and they transform into said animals if embraced by the opposite gender. Later, Yuki confronts Tohru concerning the family secret, and he warns that her memory of the family secret might be erased. Meanwhile, Shigure visits Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family, who decides to entrust Tohru with the Sohma secret. Shigure mentions that he has registered Kyo for high school, forcing Kyo to live with the others. Yuki confronts Kyo about his anti-social behavior during his first day of school. Kyo reveals that while Yuki may want nothing more than to escape the Sohmas, he himself only wants to be accepted as a real member of the family. Tohru stops the two of them fighting by accidentally hugging Kyo, who yells at her in anger. Later on, Kyo meets Tohru in the forest on her way home to apologize for all the trouble he caused. Tohru forgives him, and the two reconcile. The next day, Yuki picks her up from work and she accidentally makes him transform into a Rat. Yuki reverts back to human form, and in an attempt to save them from the rain, takes Tohru to his secret garden where they try their best to cover the vegetables. Yuki confesses that he is only kind so others will like him, and admits that he is not as charming and polite as he appears. Tohru responds by saying that kindness comes and grows in all shapes and sizes. After hearing he was living with Shigure, Kagura Sohma, the Pig of the zodiac, pays Kyo a visit, much to his chagrin. Tohru is surprised to discover that Kagura is actually older than them, despite her appearance. Kagura is madly in love with Kyo, and she is displayed as having dissociative identity disorder. Kagura is clumsy and ill-mannered, and causes quite the ruckus in the household. At first Kagura is envious of Tohru, due to her living situation with Kyo, but she ends up befriending Tohru before departing at the end of the episode. Tohru finally goes back to living with her paternal grandfather, as his house renovations are complete. However, this turns out to be harder for Tohru than she thought, and leaves the Sohma family despondent. Joining Tohru in her grandfather's house is her paternal family, who view her more as a burden than a blessing. After a series of situations in which they are shown to be verbally abusive, Tohru's grandfather urges her to go where she would be happier. Yuki and Kyo arrive to retrieve her as she confesses that she is more satisfied living with the Sohma family. They all return to their house to meet up with Shigure. Tohru is happy to continue her new life living with the Sohma family. Tohru invites her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, to the Sohma household residence. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure worry about what will happen if Arisa and Saki discover the Sohma family secret. The three struggle as they try to get acquainted with the girls while hiding their nervousness. Over the course of the visit, the boys have numerous encounters making contact with the girls, thereby transforming into their animal forms. Arisa and Saki, unaware of their transformations, become very suspicious, and Tohru gets increasingly nervous after each close call. Arisa and Saki soon realize that Tohru belongs in the Sohma household residence, after seeing how the Sohma family admires her, and depart none the wiser. The high school is planning cultural festival, blueprinting a creative idea regarding rice balls. The class picks Yuki's hit-or-miss method over Kyo's all-or-nothing plan. Tohru realizes that Yuki and Kyo admire each other, comparing them to rice balls with pickled plums on their backs. During the cultural festival, Yuki is asked to wear a dress, much to his humiliation. Soon thereafter, Momiji Sohma and Hatori Sohma, the Rabbit and Dragon of the Chinese zodiac respectively, pay a visit. Tohru learns from Hatori that Yuki has asthma, though it is steadily becoming less severe. Momiji insists on hugging Tohru just to transform into a Rabbit, causing complications for everyone. Yuki warns Tohru to not be alone with Hatori. Hatori privately enjoins her to visit the Sohma main residence, after which Tohru becomes worried that her memories may be erased. Tohru is amazed at the grandeur of the Sohma main residence. Hatori calls for her in his room, where she is told more about the Sohma family secret. Later, Momiji tells Tohru of the history of Hatori. It is revealed that he was involved with Kana Sohma, and that his left eye was injured by Akito. However, due to the fact that Kana knew so much about the Sohma family secret, he was forced to erase her memories. As it begins to snow, Hatori notices how strongly Tohru resembles Kana. Tohru accidentally slips off the front porch of the room, Hatori embraces her to break her fall, and turns into a Seahorse, rather than a Dragon. Once he reverts back, after drying off, Shigure turns up with Momiji and hot drinks. On the way home, Tohru catches a glimpse of Akito but does not officially meet him. While Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, along with Arisa and Saki, help spruce up the Sohma household residence for New Year's Day, Shigure is harassed by his editor, Mitsuru, finish his manuscript. After Mitsuru is given the manuscript and after Arisa and Saki help clean the house, Tohru is told that the boys will be spending their New Year's Day at a banquet held in the main residence. However, Yuki and Kyo have their own excuses not to go to. Shigure convinces the two to attend the banquet, but the three are stopped by Saki, who subtly convinces Yuki and Kyo to stay with Tohru, who would otherwise be spending the day alone, while Shigure goes on to the main residence alone. Shigure informs Akito of Yuki and Kyo's absence, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watch the sunrise together, making wishes for the New Year. Yuki comes down with a fever. Although Tohru tries to convince him to stay home, he accepts a challenge from Kyo to a contest: he must win the endurance run at school the following day. Tohru meets Hatsuharu, the Ox of the Chinese zodiac, during the endurance run. It is shown that Hatsuharu also has dissociative identity disorder, and he intentionally trips Kyo during the challenge against Yuki. He has come to challenge Kyo, and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat. However, as Tohru and Yuki watch the two fight, Yuki feverishly collapses. Hatsuharu clasps Tohru, to which he transforms into a cow, instead of an Ox, and is to carry Yuki back to the household residence. Later on, Hatsuharu explains to Tohru why he used to hate the clever Rat for insulting the foolish Ox. However, he further explains how he later forgave himself for being envious of Yuki. On Valentine's Day, Tohru decides to buy chocolates for Sohma relatives that she had recently met to thank them for everything they've done for her. Meanwhile, Kyo has to deal with Kagura and refuses to eat her chocolate. After a month, the high school was the midterm exams. Shortly thereafter, Tohru decides to work overtime, but to unknown reasons. Later in the evening, Momiji comes by the household residence to invite Tohru to a trip to a hot springs resort for White Day, to which Yuki and Kyo would eventually tag along. Shigure gets a phone call from Tohru's grandfather saying that the fees for her class trip haven't been paid, and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure then realized that she used her money earned in order to buy chocolates for everyone. Kyo becomes aggravated, knowing that she could have spent all the money for herself rather than for everyone else. Momiji tells a story of a foolish traveler who seemed too generous and was always tricked. He compares the traveler to Tohru, commenting on how she gives so that everyone can be happy even if she is not. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji go to the Sohma hot springs resort. The group is startled by the hostess of the host springs resort, and she later apologizes repeatedly for her actions. Tohru eventually learns that she becomes lightheaded when in the hot springs bath, especially when Momiji helps her sing with him. The hostess later reveals to Tohru that her son is a member of the Chinese zodiac. Later on Tohru plays ping-pong with Kyo, but she misses the ball served by him. As Yuki leaves the room, Tohru follows him, discovering that he admits he would have been ashamed to laugh in front of Kyo and Momiji. He then surprises her with a gift for White Day, two gold hair ribbons fit for a real princess. Afterwards, Tohru finds out that Momiji and Hatsuharu will be enrolled for high school the following semester, much to the surprise of Tohru. Momiji and Hatsuharu begin their first year in high school. Kyo saves Tohro from two high school boys while they were looking for both of them. Kyo sees Momiji wearing a female uniform, much to his chagrin, and sees Hatsuharu wearing a male uniform, much to his relief. The student council president, Takei Makoto, arrives to rant on about Momiji's outfit as well as Hatsuharu's natural black and white hair, however Hatsuharu defends against Takei. Akito comes to the high school and introduces himself to Tohru. Yuki is terrified when he sees Akito with Tohru, assuming he threatened her, or did something else. Akito then confronts him about skipping the banquet held on New Year's Day. He threatens Yuki about his past, to when he was whipped constantly in an isolated room, which physically and mentally traumatizes Yuki. Tohru interrupts to push Akito away, however feeling awful for doing it, in order to excuse Yuki to go back to class with her. Akito takes his leave soon thereafter. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa, and Saki all plan an afternoon playing badminton, in an attempt to cheer Yuki up. Meanwhile, Hatori philosophically mentions to Shigure that if Yuki could be hurt by Akito, then he could also be healed by Tohru. Ayame Sohma, the Snake of the Chinese zodiac decides to pay a visit to the household residence, supposedly to see Yuki, being his older brother. Ayame turns out someone who is disliked by everyone except for Shigure and Hatori, as they were his childhood entourage. Ayame later tells Tohru that he has been separated from Yuki since he was born, making it difficult to bond with him. After hearing his story, Tohru devotes herself in assisting him. However, Ayame proves to be arduous for Yuki to cope with. Ayame begins to tells stories about how he was able to main his long hair as well as his active duty as the student council president when he was in high school. Hatsuharu soon contacts Hatori to take Ayame back to the Sohma main residence. It is revealed that Ayame only listens to Hatori because of his admiration for him. Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, and Saki all come along with Tohru to visit the tombstone of Kyoko, Tohru's mother. Yuki wonders how Tohru can be content with her life after the deaths of both her mother and father. They soon have a picnic in front of the tombstone to commemorate the memories of Kyoko. Saki begins to worry about Tohru's life among the Sohma family. Later on, during work, Tohru meets with Momiji, who explain his parents' roles within the building she works at. She soon finds out that his mother is amnesic. Momiji explains to her that his mother rejected him for being a member of the Chinese zodiac, and, as a result, requested for her memories of him to be eradicated. Tohru and Momiji then vow to keep their memories to be strong enough in the future to look back to what been remembered in the past. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori voyage to the Sohma summer house for a vacation. Yuki and Kyo decide to take a stroll with Tohru into the nearby forest. Tohru becomes worried when Kyo and Yuki are silent for unknown reasons. This causes her to lose balance and fall. Yuki and Kyo try to grab a hold of her, as they end up transforming into a Rat and a cat, respectively, to help break her fall. The two begin to bicker over nothing, and Tohru is relieved to see them act like their normal selves. They explain that they have started being comfortable around her as to not their guard down. Later on, Shigure contacts Ayame to join the rest of the group at the summer house, much to the despair of Yuki and Kyo. Yuki and Kyo then decide to walk toward the nearby lake. Meanwhile, Ayame tells Shigure and Hatori that Kana has been recently married to someone, reminding Hatori of his times with her. Ayame tries again to bond with Yuki once again, only to end up in failure. Tohru accidentally turns Ayame into a Snake, and Yuki throws Ayame into the lake. During a downpour, Hatsuharu introduces Tohru and Yuki to Kisa Sohma, the Tiger of the Chinese zodiac. Kisa is mute due to being bullied as a child. Yuki begins to have sympathy over her after he learns that Kisa ran away from her home and stopped attending middle school. Kisa's mother later arrives, worried as to why she ran away from her home. Tohru responds by saying that Kisa might feel rejected by her mother if she knew about Kisa being bullied at her school. Kisa is agreed to stay at the household residence until further notice. During that time, Kisa seems to be clinging to Tohru, following her wherever Tohru went. Tohru and Yuki meet with Momiji and Hatsuhara after school, figuring out that Kisa was bullied at her school for her hair and eye color. After Hatsuharu receives a letter from Kisa's middle school, Yuki reads it to her. Yuki and Hatsuharu encourages her to speak and later to attend school again, after they explain that one must be accepted by others before one can be accepted by oneself. Due to depression and stress because of failing one test on the midterm exams, Tohru comes down with fever and bedridden. Even though Tohru is worried about making dinner or going to work, Kyo and Shigure tells her to get some rest until the fever lets up. Shigure calls Momiji to cover for Tohru at work, while Kyo decides to make leek soup to care for her. Shigure ridicules Kyo after he notices Kyo wearing a gas mask and goggles while cooking the leek soup, as. When Kyo gives the leek soup to Tohru, she later starts to cry, explaining to him that the failed test and the fever were the sources of her depression and stress. After Tohru goes to sleep, Yuki arrives, only to find out that Kyo used the leeks in Yuki's garden to make the leek soup. Momiji, Hatori, and Kisa visit the household residence to check up on Tohru. Yuki comes by to give her a study guide he constructed for her in preparation for the retest of the midterm exam, which she later takes and passes. While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. On her way to the household residence, Tohru bumps into Ritsu Sohma, the Monkey of the Chinese zodiac. Ritsu is known for being a cross-dresser, very apologetic, and deeply depressed. As the two appear at the household residence, Ritsu gives some presents to Shigure. Ritsu decides to leave before he causes any trouble for Tohru and the others. However, Tohru wanted to serve him some tea before his departure. Unfortunately, after Tohru accidentally breaks one of the tea glasses, this sends Ritsu into a panic attack, thinking it was his fault. Tohru tries to stop him from stepping in the broken glass, but she turns him into a Monkey, getting cut in the process. Ritsu goes to the roof of the house to commit suicide, but after Tohru convinces him not to, he nearly falls off the roof, twisting his ankle in the furtherance. Ritsu asks to stay at the household residence for three days, with Hatori looking over him. While walking back from school, Tohru runs into Ritsu again, who plans to bring a bag of jelly buns for Shigure. Tohru and Ritsu sit on a park bench to talk about his cross-dressing, his apologizing, and his depression. Tohru comforts him by saying that everyone has a reason to live, a reason that everyone must search for. On a rainy afternoon, Tohru learns that Kyo becomes irritable when it downpours. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walk to the household residence, only to be greeted by Kagura. Shigure sends Kagura off with Kyo to do some shopping, to avoid the house from being wrecked by her affectionate outbursts. At the store, Kyo questions Kagura ask to why she cares so much about him. Meanwhile, Tohru and Yuki go to visit the garden to see what can be harvested. Later in the evening, the four of them make their way back to the household residence. Shortly thereafter, Kazuma Sohma, the master arts instructor, arrives at the household residence. He talks to Kyo privately about his stay with Yuki and Shigure, to which Kyo responds negatively. Having seen Kyo smiling freely with Tohru, he tells Shigure discreetly that he is going to remove Kyo's bead bracelet from his wrist. During a deluged nightfall, Kazuma talks with Kyo, contemplating if he has accepted the Sohma family curse. Kazuma pulls of the bead bracelet from Kyo's wrist. When Tohru tries to approach Kyo, he yells at her not to look at him. As his bead bracelet is removed from his wrist, Kyo evolves into a monstrous creature right in front of Tohru, causing him to evade her. Tohru follows after him, but she unknowing trips behind a tree and begins to vomit. Akito appears, as he taunts her about the knowledge of the Sohma family secret. Akito soon leaves when Shigure locates the two. He apologizes for her finding out the truth about Kyo, but regardless she continues to search for Kyo. Kagura talks with Yuki, saying that only Tohru can help Kyo, which, in turn, convinces Yuki to find Tohru, due to his affection for her. It is revealed that Kazuma took Kyo in as his adoptive son, because his grandfather suffered the same cursed during his time. Arisa and Saki head to Kyoko's tombstone once again, after Saki senses negative electric waves coming from Tohru. As they see Tohru there, Saki forbids Arisa from consoling her. She then orders Tohru to continue searching for Kyo. Kyo is reminded of when his mother would check his bead bracelet often, due to her fear in his true form. Tohru finally ascertain Kyo by a lake, however he lashes out at her but is saved by Yuki, who restrains him. Tohru grasps his arm and tells him that she is frightened by his true form, but still wants to be together with him. Kyo calms down and changes back to his human form as the rain stops and the sun rises. He explains his mother always claimed to love him but was terrified of his true form. As they hug, Kyo changes into a cat. Tohru carries him home in her arms, with Yuki following, and are greeted by Shigure and Kazuma are relieved. Soon thereafter, Kazuma says his farewells to Kyo, as he takes his leave. Later on, after Tohru asks Shigure permission to speak with Akito, he talks to her privately, mentioning that Akito bears the core of the curse, not having very long to live. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori accompany Tohru to the Sohma main residence to see Akito. Almost suddenly, Akito grabs her hair but has Yuki and Shigure restraining him, after Tohru is unable to say why she came. However, she begins to feel sympathetic, explaining that he still has a life to live. Releasing her hair from his hand, Akito eventually realizes that Tohru accepts the Sohma family curse. Quotes Relationships Honda Tohru Shigure was actually the first of the Sohmas to meet Tohru, other than Yuki at school. His little rocks that he had painted to look like the zodiacs drew her attention. He was also the one to suggest that Tohru stay with him, Yuki, and Kyo as a housekeeper. Although he often calls her "his wife" (much to the annoyance of Kyo and Yuki and the embarrassment of Tohru) and likes to manipulate her into cooking or doing other things for him, Shigure deeply cares for Tohru and would do just about anything for her, kind of like how a brother would care for his little sister. It is implied that he had faith that Tohru could break the Sohma family curse as soon as he truly got to meet her, and that she is second in his heart next to Akito. Sohma Yuki Sohma Hatori Hatori, along with Shigure Sohma and Ayame Sohma are very close friends. The group is known as the "Mabudachi Trio". Shigure says that Ayame respects and desires to be more like Hatori. Shigure also respects Hatori and seems to know a lot about him. Hatori thinks of Shigure as annoying. Sohma Kyo Sohma Kazuma Sohma Kagura Sohma Kisa Sohma Momiji Sohma Hiro Sohma Ritsu Sohma Ayame Sohma Isuzu Rin comes to Shigure for information about the curse, specifically how to break it. When he didn't tell her about the curse, Rin told Shigure that he could use her however he wanted, but he said no for Hatsuharu's sake. Sohma Ren Shigure is also noted for having an affair with Ren, who is Akito mother, on the basis that Akito had chosen Kureno over Shigure. Because of that incident, Shigure stated that he hated Kureno for having an affair with Akito. Akito, angry that he would have an affair with the person she hated most (her mother), kicked him out of the main house. In truth, it appears that Shigure actually loves Akito and has since they were both very young. His manipulations not only appear to be for the purpose of breaking the Jyūnishi curse, but also to get closer to Akito; believing that the end of the curse will cause Akito to let go of the person her father wanted her to be and become her true self (just 'Akito', rather than 'God'). Shigure also states that he slept with Akito's mother, Ren, because she looked like what Akito could have been, if she had she been raised as a woman. In chapter 132, he confessed his feelings to Akito and kissed her. In the anime, however, Shigure has no love relationship with Akito. Sohma Hatsuharu Sohma Kureno Uotani Arisa Hanajima Saki Shiraki Mayuko Shigure has previously dated Mayuko, though nothing came of it and the relationship began probably because he pitied Mayuko's loneliness. He continues to antagonize her by appearing and interfering with her life, even though his machinations have brought her closer to Hatori, for whom she has strong feelings. Mitsuru Sohma Akito Shigure had a complicated relationship with Akito Sohma in the Manga, but not in the anime. When Akito sleeps with Kureno, Shigure bites back by sleeping with Ren, Akito's hated mother. A conflict between the two on this matter is shown in the manga chapters in later volumes after Akito is revealed to be female. When Shigure is seen by Akito and Kureno, having dinner with his editor, Akito becomes jealous. Later that night, when Akito returns home, Shigure is waiting in her room. He apologizes for not greeting her at the restaurant, but Akito waves it off and bitingly asks if he had slept with his editor yet. Shigure laughs at the thought and says that it would be "rather difficult". Akito expresses sarcastic surprise, saying that she'd thought he would "sleep with anyone as long as they were female". When Shigure still pretends not to understand, Akito screams at him accusingly for sleeping with Ren. Shigure replies that it was because she slept with Kureno. Akito refuses to believe it was her fault and Shigure, seeing he was not getting through to her, decides to leave. To keep him from leaving, Akito desperately throws herself at Shigure and kisses him. Shigure appears surprised but responds by kissing her. He is next seen watching a still naked Akito sleep. Shigure covers her with his outer garment. Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *Sohma Ayame (Best Friend) *Sohma Hatori (Best Friend) *Sohma Yuki (Cousin) Trivia *Shigure's name, like most members of the Zodiac, is a pun regarding his Zodiac animal; the dog. His name translates into ''shower of late autumn, whereas the dog's lunar month is October. *Shigure repeatedly uses his favorite phrase "Qué será, será. Whatever will be, will be. What won't happen, won't". *To prove farther he really is a pervert, he constantly sings his made up song "High School Girls". The song made it`s first appearance when Uo and Hana came over to the Sohma's for the first time, also making a second appearance in the episode "Black or White". Here is the song as follows: High school girls! High school girls! One, two, three, high school girls! High school girls! High school girls! All for me, high school girls! It is unknown if the song has anymore verses but those two. *Yuki also made a claim that he's more like a pedophile and Hatsuharu admits that it's amazing how he hasn't been arrested yet for his behaviour around Tohru. *As a result of acting like a pervert, Yuki or Kyo would hit him and call him a 'sick bastard'. *When Shigure first met Tohru he knew that she was born in the year of the dog too, because the "connection" they had. *Shigure shares the same English voice actors as 'Tien '''from Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, along with '''Kurama '''from Yu Yu Hakusho. Voice Actors *'Japanese ': '''Okiayu Ryotaro '(1st anime series), 'Ono Dismuke '(2nd Anime series) *'''English : John Burgmeier all information on Sohma Shigure came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Shigure_Sohma Gallery Fb14-82.jpg|Shigure in highschool with Hatori and Ayame. Fb1-11.jpg|Shiure's first appearance. Fb1-13.jpg|Shigure talking to Tohru. Fb1-15.jpg|Shigure finds out that Tohru likes the Chinese Zodiac. Fb1-23.jpg|Shigure remarks about how would Kyo feel If he finds out that Tohru likes the Cat. Fb1-24.jpg|Shiure being hit with a back pack. Fb1-29.jpg|Shigure asks Yuki If he has dictionaries in his Back Pack. Fb1-30.jpg|Shigure introduces himself to Tohru. Fb1-32.jpg|Shigure wonders what Tohru meant when she says that she lives near by them. Fb1-68.jpg|Shigure and Yuki looking at Tohru walking somewhere. Fb1-69.jpg|Shigure and Yuki see that Tohru is walking to a tent. Fb1-73.jpg|Shigure and Yuki figure out that Tohru was living on their property inside of a tent. Fb1-75.jpg|Shiure laughing at Tohru. Fb1-80.jpg|Shigure about to get Ice for Tohru. Fb1-83.jpg|Shigure tells Tohru not to worry about the Garbage in his kitchen. Fb1-84.jpg|Shigure finds out that a land slide has ruin Tohru's tent. Fb_shigure014.jpg|Shiure agrees with Yuki to not have Tohru dig her belongings out of the land slide. Fb1-90.jpg|Shigure listens to Tohru as she explains to him about her mother's death. Fb_shigure016.jpg|Shigure feels bad for Tohru since her mother die. Fb1-95.jpg|Shigure wishes Yuki good luck on getting Tohru's belongings out of the land slide. Fb1-104.jpg|Shigure appears behind Tohru. Fb1-105.jpg|Shigure tells Tohru not to worry about living here. Fb1-111.jpg|Shigure wonders If Kyo has return. Fb1-115.jpg|Shigure asks Yuki If Kyo has return. Fb1-118.jpg|Shigure after Tohru caused Kyo to Transform. Fb1-122.jpg|Shigure and Yuki are accidently hugged by Tohru as well. Fb1-123.jpg|Shigure and Yuki transform in front of Tohru. Fb shigure018.jpg|Shigure in his dog form. Fb2-4.jpg|Shigure and the others are carried by Tohru. Fb2-5.jpg|Shigure, Yuki and Kyo are shown to an officer. Fb2-8.jpg|Shigure handing the officer something. Fb2-14.jpg|Shigure tells Tohru about the Sohma Family Curse. Fb2-19.jpg|Shigure, Yuki and Kyo turn back to normal. Category:Characters Category:Males